I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Ilovemypinksunglasses
Summary: Burt Hummel loses his life, but another gains his life.   Warning: Mpreg, Character death and a terrible summary.


Title: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Pairing(s): Kurt/Blaine, Burt/Carole and Finn/Mercedes

Summary: Burt loses his life as another gains his.

Warnings: Character, Terrible summary & Mpreg. Sorry for the terrible summary :P and by the way, I will eventually get around to updating every other story and filling prompts etc.

You get the call around his 7 month, it's mid June and it just turned 8:35am. You pass the phone to your husband and watch as his face and falls and pale tone becomes even colder. You call the airline as Kurt packs the clothes in a rush. You hang up and tell him theres no flights until next week. You look in his fragile blue eyes and promise him you'll find a way. Kurt runs out of the car as soon as you arrive at the hospital after a gruelling 9 hour drive with minimal stops.

You wait outside the room when you get there, and look in the room though the window, Carole's already in there, she greets Kurt with a hug and continues standing, allowing Kurt to sit by his father's bed side and hold his hand. You greet your brother-in-law and as he walks in the corridor, Mercedes holding one hand, the other around a Styrofoam cup of coffee; Mercedes's other hand is occupied by their children, Lucy and Christopher.

An hour later, Lucy, Chris and Mercedes are asleep on the corridor chairs and Finn is talking to you about fatherhood. Carole walks out of the room and tells you that Kurt wants you in there. You don't even think about it, you walk to his side so fast you don't remember how you got there.

You crouch down and kiss Kurt on his cheek. He barely glances up at you and there's a look in his eye like you just interrupted a deep thought of his. The doctor tells all of you that he's going down hill fast, and even though he's now concuss it doesn't look good. You embrace Kurt as he cries on your shoulder, one of your hands is on the back of his neck and the other falls down to stroke his stomach. Your surrounding Burt's hospital bed with Finn, Kurt and Carole. You are shocked when he says he wants to talk to you in private. "Take good care if my son," he says to you, all you can do is nod "and my grand baby."

You manage to murmur a quick, "I promise Mr. Hummel."

"When I first meet you Blaine, I immediately disliked you, I call it a snap judgment because I thought you were too cocky and headstrong, but with the wedding and the pregnancy I've seen how happy you make him, my son loves you and I love my son, you matter to me, just hold his hand for me." Burt said.

"Always" you reply.

You keep your promise and hold his hand as he embraces you after being forced out of the room by doctors and nurses. You don't let go until the next morning when you wake up in Kurt's old bedroom.

At the appointment a few days later, you hear the Doctor announce that it's a boy. The first thing you think of is to name it after that brilliant, courageous yet humble man. Then it hits you, you're having a son. You're gonna have a baby boy. You squeeze Kurt's hand.

You attend the funeral, mainly to support Kurt but also to grieve the lose of your child's grandfather, you know that he would have loved him with every bone in his body. Burt is buried next to his wife, your mother-in-law. When everyone else is leaving Kurt stays to leave fresh flowers on his mother's grave and you stand there silently waiting for him as you release your husband is now an orphan.

You both decide to stay in Lima until the baby's born. You're both freelance, so work isn't an issue and there's enough money in your bank account to last a month or so. You stay in the house that Burt left you, the house filled with so many memories it breaks Kurt's heart every time he walks through the door.

The last time the Hummel/Anderson/Hudson family were in a hospital it was an event of depression and desperation. This time it's full happiness and hope. You hold your son, as your husband sleeps in the bed next to you, and you promise to never let him go, "I'll always be there for you", you say softly with a smile," Burt William Anderson Hummel."


End file.
